I'm in love with you
by JCappers
Summary: Quand Callie Torres arrive dans son nouveau lycée, à Seattle, elle ne s'attend pas à vivre ce qu'il lui est destiné. Entre ses amies, ses ennemies, ses histoires de cœur, la jeune adolescente va vivre de merveilleux moments mais va aussi connaître l'enfer...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1.**

Callie était assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant la ruelle dans laquelle elle venait de déménager. En ce mois d'octobre, les feuilles commençaient à tomber et l'air commençait à se rafraîchir légèrement. Elle ne cessait de penser à la vie qu'elle venait de quitter, celle qu'elle menait à Chicago. Ses deux meilleurs amis, April Kepner et Jackson Avery lui manquaient. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de les appeler. Elle pensait aussi à la vie qu'elle allait mener ici, à Seattle. Les amis qu'elle allait bien pouvoir se faire, son nouveau lycée, ses nouveaux professeurs... Elle était inquiète à propos de tout cela. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa mère rentrer dans sa chambre.

«- Callie ?... Ma chérie ?

- Oh, oui, pardon... Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je voulais savoir si tout allait bien.

- Oui, oui... »

Son ton n'était pas convaincant, et Laura voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa fille. Elle n'insista pas longtemps auprès de cette dernière afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Sa mère tenta de la rassurer. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre de sa fille, laissant Callie seule.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est son père qui pénétra dans sa chambre. Étant beaucoup plus autoritaire que Laura, Carlos ordonna presque à sa fille de descendre dans la chambre à manger. Callie s'exécuta, sans protester. Au rez-de-chaussée, la maison n'était pas encore totalement rangée. Quelques cartons traînaient dans le coin de la salle, laissant pour vide les armoires et les buffets. L'heure du déjeuner étant arrivé, Callie dut mettre la table. Elle sortit donc trois assiettes d'un carton, des verres et des couverts et prépara la table. Pendant ce temps, sa mère préparait à manger. L'ambiance était très calme, personne ne parlait, et seuls les bruits de la vaisselle et de la nourriture en train de cuire venaient perturber le silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille passa à table, toujours dans le calme.

Arrivé au moment du dessert, Carlos parla enfin.

«- Calliope, tu n'as pas oublié que demain, tu fais ta rentrée au lycée ?

- Non papa, je n'ai pas oublié.

- Bien. Je t'amènerai pour que tu puisses le situer.

- Ok. »

La conversation fut très courte et Carlos n'en engagea pas de nouvelles. Le repas se termina en silence et Callie remonta dans sa chambre. Elle regarda son bureau sur lequel était posé ses livres et ses cahiers. Elle respira un grand coup, sourit, et décida de préparer son sac pour le lendemain. Ce qui motivait Callie, c'était de reprendre les cours. Elle avait toujours aimé étudier et adorait ce rendre au lycée.

Le temps passa, l'après-midi aussi, et le soir tomba sur la ville de Seattle. Callie se coucha tôt, eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à sa journée du lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à 7h. Callie se prépara dans sa chambre en silence et descendit ensuite dans le salon, prête, son sac à la main. Elle prit une pomme, salua sa mère, et suivit son père jusqu'à la voiture. Le voyage dura à peine 10 minutes et Callie mémorisa le trajet. En descendant de voiture, Carlos souhaita une bonne journée à sa fille et partit. Callie attendit deux minutes à l'endroit où l'avait laissé son père avant de s'approcher de l'entrée du lycée. Quelques élèves étaient déjà là et tous se retournèrent et fixèrent Callie. Elle baissa la tête et la releva aussitôt. Elle avança, toujours sous les regards des autres élèves, et se rappela alors qu'elle devait aller voir le proviseur, monsieur Weber. Un peu perdu, elle croisa une jeune fille blonde dans le couloir.

«- Salut. Excuse-moi, je suis nouvelle et je cherche le bureau du proviseur. Tu peux me dire où il est s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! _Lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant._ Bah viens, suis-moi, je vais te montrer. »

Callie suivit la jeune blonde jusqu'au bureau. Elle put découvrir en même temps le couloir des administrations.

«- Voilà, c'est ici ! Si tu as besoin d'autre chose, n'hésite pas à me demander ! Je m'appelle Izzie Stevens.

- Merci beaucoup Izzie. Moi c'est Calliope Torres, mais on m'appelle Callie.

- Ravie de faire ta connaissance alors Callie ! »

Suite à ces mots, Izzie partit en lançant un grand sourire à Callie. La jeune brune s'avança à la porte et frappa. Une voix lui demanda d'entrer. Elle s'exécuta. Le bureau était disposé simplement, mais quelques centaines de feuilles étaient entassées dans le coin de la pièce.

«- Bonjour mademoiselle Torres. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Callie s'assit. La conversation avec le proviseur s'engagea alors pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. En sortant, Callie fut accompagnée par un adjoint dans sa salle de cours. Durant l'entretien, elle avait apprit qu'elle était désormais en classe de 1ère 2 et qu'ils n'étaient que 23 dans cette classe. En arrivant donc dans la salle, le professeur de mathématiques se leva et accueillit sa nouvelle élève. Tous les regards se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Callie. La jeune brune jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux élèves et aperçu Izzie au milieu de la pièce. Elle lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Callie fut obligé de se présenter devant sa classe et put, après ça, enfin aller s'asseoir. Heureusement pour elle, les tables étaient composées de quatre places et il y en avait une de libre à côté d'Izzie. L'autre place était occupée par une autre fille blonde.

«- Alors, tout c'est bien passé ? Questionna Izzie.

- Oui, très bien. Merci beaucoup de ton aide.

- Je t'en prie, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tiens, je te présente Teddy Altman, une amie.

- Salut ! _Lança Teddy avec le sourire._

- Salut Teddy, je suis Callie.

- Enchanté ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les trois jeunes filles continuaient de se parler alors que le cours s'apprêtait à reprendre. Les trois jeunes filles se turent alors et Callie commença son premier cours avec le sourire.

Au premier rang, deux jeunes filles s'étaient pourtant retournées vers Callie et ne cessaient de la regarder.

Le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt bien pour la latina, qui découvrit ses nouveaux professeurs et leurs matières. Elle resta avec Teddy et Izzie, avec qui elle s'entendait très bien. Elle avait déjà hâte d'être au lendemain.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis sur ce premier chapitre ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2.**

Le soir même, Callie rentra chez elle le sourire aux lèvres.

«- Alors, cette première journée ? _Demanda sa mère._

- Très bien ! J'ai rencontrée deux filles avec qui je m'entend bien. Et les profs ont l'air vraiment bien. »

Callie sourit à sa mère et monta dans sa chambre afin de rattraper les cours qu'elle avait loupés du mois de septembre. Heureusement pour elle, Izzie lui avait déjà fait la moitié des photocopies, il ne lui restait plus qu'à recopier quelques leçons et elle serait à jour dans ses cours.

La latina passa près d'une heure et demi à recopier ses cours, concentrée. Son père arriva doucement à la porte de sa chambre et frappa.

«- Oui ?! Ah, papa !

- Alors Calliope, comment ça c'est passé ?

- Très bien !

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre. Aucun regret d'avoir quitter Chicago donc ? »

Callie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle pensa directement à April et Jackson.

«- Non, pas vraiment. »

Puis elle se retourna et continua d'écrire. Une fois son père partit, elle releva la tête, prit son portable et appela April.

Elle passa près d'une demi-heure au téléphone avec sa meilleure amie. Elle lui promit de la rappeler quelques jours plus tard.

Suite à ça, Callie descendit manger avec ses parents, puis remonta dans sa chambre et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Callie se leva de bonne humeur et prit son temps pour se préparer. Malgré ça, elle était en avance mais décida quand même de partir. Sur le chemin du lycée, elle écouta de la musique mais resta tout de même concentrée sur le nom des rues, pour tenter de ne pas se perdre. Quinze minutes plus tard, l'adolescente arriva au lycée. Elle fut contente d'être arrivée, même si elle était toujours en avance. Pendant que Callie attendait patiemment dehors, elle remarqua un groupe de quatre filles qui s'approchait du lycée. Deux d'entre elles étaient dans sa classe, elle les avaient reconnues. Elle se rappelait de leur prénom : Arizona et Addison. Les quatre filles attendaient dehors, rigolant. Aucun élève qui arrivait ne les salua. Puis Izzie arriva.

«- Hey, salut Callie ! Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Tu regardes les filles là-bas ?

- Heu ouais, j'essaie de mémoriser les visages en fait.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas te rappeler d'elles. Les quatre inséparables, c'est les plus populaires du lycée. Tu entendras toujours parler d'elles. »

Soudainement, Addison et ses amies tournèrent la tête. Addison montra Callie d'un coup de tête, et toutes ses amies la fixèrent. Izzie vit la scène et prit Callie par le bras et l'amena à l'intérieur. Callie ne posa pas de question, elle se doutait qu'Izzie n'avait pas fait ça pour rien. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur première salle de cours.

«- Au fait Izzie, je t'ai ramené tes cours. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien.» _Lui répondit-elle en souriant._

Les deux jeunes filles furent très vite rejoints par une Teddy essoufflée.

«- Et beh Teddy, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? _Interrogea Izzie, le regard malicieux._

- Rien, j'étais avec Henry et on a un peu fait la course dans les escaliers.

- Henry ? _Demanda Callie._

- Oui, mon petit-ami.

- Oh, d'accord. »

Les trois amies se sourirent et entrèrent en cours sous l'ordre de leur professeur.

La matinée passa vite et les trois adolescentes allèrent à la cafétéria. Elles prirent un petit repas et partirent s'installer dehors, sur un banc, afin de profiter des légers rayons de soleil présents. Une fois assises, elle se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la conversation dévie sur l'ancienne vie de Callie. Elle leur raconta simplement l'essentiel. Tout en mangeant, les trois filles aperçurent le groupe des quatre inséparables qui venaient s'installer sur une table. Pour y manger, elles venaient de virer deux personnes.

«- Ces filles m'énervent... _Dit Teddy._

- À propos de ce qu'elles viennent de faire ? _Demanda Callie._

- Oui, entre autre. Mais elles font ça tout les jours. Non, toutes les heures pardon. Elles sont constamment méchantes, mais d'un côté, les filles les adorent. En même temps, elles sont belles, sportives et l'une d'entre elle a même un QI plus élevé que n'importe qui dans ce lycée !

- C'est laquelle ?

- Alors, Einstein, c'est Lexie Grey, la petite brune. Elle a 16 ans, sort avec un mec de 18 ans, Mark Sloan. La rousse, Addison Montgomery, c'est celle qui a déjà trompé son mec deux fois, Derek Sheperd. Ensuite, la blonde frisé c'est Lucy Fields, la capitaine des cheerleaders, qui est en couple avec Alex Karev. Un mec vraiment pas très futé mais bon... Et l'autre blonde, c'est Arizona Robbins. Je dirais que c'est la plus sage du groupe. Elle est cheerleader et célibataire. Beaucoup de mecs ont tentés leur chance avec elle, mais elle est toujours restée célibataire. »

Malgré le fait que Callie n'est pas suivit toute l'histoire, elle resta fixée sur Arizona. C'était pour elle, la plus jolie fille du groupe. Même si elles étaient toutes jolies. Au moment où Callie fixait Arizona, cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard. La jeune brune tourna aussitôt la tête et reprit la conversation avec Teddy et Izzie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Izzie s'aperçut que les quatre filles regardaient Callie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elles allaient faire, mais tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ne se passe rien. Callie vit l'inquiétude d'Izzie.

«- Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

- Rien... Enfin si, il faut que tu sois avertie.

- De quoi ?

- Ici, les nouveaux élèves ne sont jamais appréciés par ces filles. Elles essaient toujours de le déstabiliser. C'est comme un jeu pour elle.

- Ah... Ok... Mais elles ne m'ont rien fait pour l'instant, donc ça va. »

Izzie regarda rapidement Callie puis les quatre filles avant de prendre son sac et de partir rejoindre Denny, son petit-ami.

Pendant ce temps, Teddy et Callie finirent de manger, tout en continuant de parler. À la fin de leur repas, Callie et Teddy partirent en direction de leur salle de cours, sans Izzie, qui était partie pour un rendez-vous. En fin d'après-midi, le cours de sport avait lieu. Les élèves choisirent en majorité volleyball. Ils jouèrent chacun leur tour jusqu'à ce que ce soit au tour d'Addison et Arizona. Elles jouèrent toutes les deux et Callie put constater que les deux adolescentes se débrouillaient parfaitement bien. Toutes les autres filles de la classe étaient en admiration devant elles, et à la fin de leur partie, la plupart d'entre elles les applaudirent même. Arizona et Addison partirent après leur match, quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, fièrement.

Les jours passèrent, et la semaine se termina enfin. Callie venait donc de terminer sa première semaine de cours au lycée de Seattle et elle constata que tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Elle en avait presque oublié son ancienne vie à Chicago. Cependant, le vendredi soir, la jeune latina reçue un appel d'April. Elle y répondit, mais la conversation des deux jeunes adolescentes ne dura pas longtemps. Juste le temps de prendre des nouvelles l'une de l'autre et l'appel était terminé.

Callie passa le week-end à préparer la semaine qui allait arriver. Elle connaissait désormais tout ses professeurs, et avait même mémoriser le plan du lycée.

Tout allait bien pour la jolie brune, qui était finalement heureuse d'avoir déménagé à Seattle.

* * *

**Alors, ce deuxième chapitre ? :) Je sais, c'est un chapitre plutôt court, mais j'essaierai de faire les suivants plus longs :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aoquesth : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis vraiment ravie que ça te plaise :) **

**elooo : Merci !**

**seve2904 : Peut-être, ou, peut-être pas ! ;) **

**Stanathan38 : Merci ! Oui, je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal a choisir pour ces rôles, mais bon, il fallait bien que je me décide :)**

**LSAfor : Merci pour ta review ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3.**

La semaine suivante, Callie l'entama avec un contrôle d'espagnol. Sûre d'elle, elle remplie la feuille du devoir en une demi-heure. En même temps, l'espagnol était sa langue maternelle, elle le parlait couramment. Ayant donc terminé plus vite que les autres, elle fut autorisée à sortir de la salle. C'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle prévint Izzie et Teddy qu'elle les attendraient devant le lycée, assise sur un des bancs du parc. La latina sortit donc et se dirigea vers ce parc. Elle constata que le groupe des quatre filles était assise au bord de la fontaine. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que la jolie brune se rendit compte qu'Addison et Arizona ne s'étaient pas présentées pour leur évaluation. Callie s'assit donc, tranquillement. Elle sortit son portable, brancha ses écouteurs, et écouta de la musique. Elle envoya, en même temps, un petit message à April et Jackson afin de prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de quatre parlait. Addison se lamentait sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas vu son petit-ami depuis deux jours. Quand elles virent arriver Callie, toutes se retournèrent, et plus aucune ne parlait. Elles la regardait s'asseoir et sortir son portable. Tout ses mouvements étaient scrutés. Addison regarda Arizona et lui fit un signe de la tête. Arizona se leva donc, et se dirigea vers Callie. La latina leva la tête à ce moment-là et vit la jolie blonde arriver vers elle. Arrivée à quelques mètres d'elle, Arizona s'arrêta et fixa la brune. Elle la trouvait vraiment belle. Mais elle fut très vite rattrapée par sa présence ici.

«- Callie je suppose ?

- Euh, oui... Et toi, c'est Arizona, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. »

Un léger silence s'installa avant qu'Arizona ne reprenne la parole.

«- Tu viens d'où ?

- De Chicago... Pourquoi ?

- Bienvenue à Seattle. _Lui dit-elle sur un ton sournois._

- Euh, merci...

- Tu t'es fais des amies à ce que j'ai pu voir ?

- Oui, en effet. »

Soudain, Arizona s'approcha de l'oreille de Callie et lui murmura quelques paroles.

«- J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas trop ton ancienne vie. Car ici, rien ne sera plus pareil. »

Suite à ces mots, Callie resta bouche-bée et Arizona commença à repartir. Mais Callie voulait en savoir plus.

«- ARIZONA ! » _Cria-t-elle._

La jeune blonde se retourna et plongea ses magnifiques yeux azurs dans les yeux noisettes de sa camarade. Callie en perdit les mots, tellement elle trouvait cette fille magnifique. On pouvait lire sur son visage qu'elle était troublée. Quant à Arizona, elle était troublée elle aussi mais ne laissait rien paraître. On pouvait croire à son indifférence. Elle tourna les talons et partit rejoindre son groupe d'amies. Une fois assise, elle regarda une nouvelle fois Callie, tout comme le faisait ses amies. Mais la jeune brune resta fixée sur la fille qui venait de lui parler. Elle était totalement absorbée par sa beauté. Quand Teddy rejoint Callie, Arizona tourna la tête, obligeant Callie à dévier son regard vers son amie.

«- Alors, comment c'est passé ce contrôle ? _Demanda Callie._

- Pas trop mal je dirais. Et toi ?

- Je dirais plutôt très bien. »

Teddy riait. Elle n'avait pas encore fait attention aux trois filles qui regardaient Callie. Les deux amies passèrent quelques minutes à parler avant que la cloche ne sonne. À ce moment-là, les quatre filles assises sur la fontaine se levèrent, et rentrèrent dans le lycée, les yeux rivés sur Callie jusqu'au dernier moment. Après ça, Izzie sortit, et jeta presque son sac à terre.

«- J'ai loupé ! Et vous ?

- Non, ça a été pour nous. » _Répondit Teddy._

Izzie s'assit à côté de Callie et souffla une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit sourire Teddy. Cette dernière fit signe à Callie de ne pas s'inquiéter. En effet, Izzie s'était toujours comporté comme ça. Elle sortait déçue de chaque contrôle, et pourtant, elle arrivait toujours à avoir une bonne note.

À la fin de la journée, les trois amies se quittèrent, et chacune partit de son côté. Callie, elle, ne décida pas de rentrer chez elle tout de suite. Il n'était que 15h30 et, même si elle avait fini les cours, la jeune latina voulut rester un petit peu au lycée afin de travailler. Elle alla à la bibliothèque, s'installa sur une petite table, seule. Elle sortit quelques-uns de ses cahiers et un livre, et se concentra dessus.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son regard fut attiré vers la porte d'entrée. Elle leva la tête et remarqua Lexie Grey, entrant seule dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa à son tour sur une table, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Callie continuait de la fixer, toujours étonnée qu'elle soit seule, jusqu'à ce que Lexie lève la tête. Elle la fixa à son tour, pendant quelques secondes, mais rabaissa la tête afin de se replonger dans ses devoirs.

Lorsque Callie releva la tête, la bibliothèque était pratiquement déserte. Il était déjà 17h30. La jeune latina ramassa ses affaires, les rangea et partit afin de rentrer chez elle.

Trois jours plus tard, en cours d'espagnol, la classe de 1ère 2 put obtenir les résultats du contrôle. Comme à son habitude, et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Izzie avait eu une bonne note. Callie et Teddy aussi. Ce jour-là, Callie se vit féliciter par son professeur d'espagnol qui remarqua son excellent niveau, et l'aisance avec laquelle elle parlait cette langue.

Ce même jour, à midi, les trois jeunes filles s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, et pour la première fois, elles mangèrent avec Henry et Denny. Les deux garçons s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et adoraient passer du temps ensemble. Pendant que les 5 amis discutaient, la bande des quatre filles arriva. Elles regardaient toutes Callie d'un regard intensément noir. Elles posèrent leurs sacs sur leur table, et, sans même prendre la peine de s'asseoir, elles se dirigèrent vers l'autre groupe. Tous assistèrent à la scène, surpris.

«- Tiens, señorita Calliope._ Dit Addison sur un ton ferme et sec._ Tu as plutôt bien réussi le contrôle d'espagnol à ce que j'ai pu comprendre?

- Euh, oui, en effet, je l'ai réussi. »

Callie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses amis restèrent impuissants face à la haine qu'éprouvaient les quatre filles envers elle.

«- Ca fait à peine deux semaines que tu es ici, et déjà, tu te fais remarquer. _Continua Addison._

- Dommage pour toi. » _Renchérit Lucy._

Callie était de plus en plus perdue face au comportement des adolescentes. Face à ça, c'est Henry qui s'exprima en premier.

«- Laissez-la tranquille. _Dit-il._

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça ? »

Il se tut. Lucy avait été tellement ferme, qu'en l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez avec le jeune garçon. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant. Il la poussa légèrement, mais bien assez fort pour qu'elle tombe sur Arizona. La jeune blonde qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de cette conversation, décida enfin de parler.

«- Allez les filles, laissez tomber... On reviendra plus tard. »

Ses trois amies l'écoutèrent et s'écartèrent du jeune groupe. Elles avaient toujours écoutées Arizona, c'était la plus raisonnée d'entre elles. Avant de partir, Arizona plongea son regard dans celui de Callie. Les yeux bleus azur de la jeune blonde avaient totalement absorbés ceux de Callie, qui les trouvaient absolument magnifiques. Cependant, ce regard n'était pas noir comme l'était celui de ses amies, bien au contraire, il était doux. Elle baissa finalement la tête et repartit rejoindre ses amies. Callie remercia Henry pour son geste, et tous continuèrent à manger, dans le calme.

En début d'après-midi, la classe de 1ère 2 apprit qu'elle avait fini les cours, pour cause, leur professeur de mathématiques était absent. Teddy, Izzie et Callie décidèrent de passer cette après-midi ensemble. Sachant qu'Henry et Denny finissaient une heure et demi plus tard qu'elles, elles prirent la décision de les attendre, tranquillement, dans le parc du lycée. Toute leur classe était dehors. Certains s'amusaient, courraient, d'autres discutaient, tout simplement, et les plus sérieux travaillaient quelques cours. Les trois amies parlaient entre elles, et quelques fois, un silence s'installait pendant plusieurs minutes.

Addison, Lexie, Lucy et Arizona étaient elles aussi dans le parc. Elles étaient même en charmante compagnie. Callie put voir, pour la première fois, les visages de leurs petits-amis. Elle aperçut Derek, Alex et Mark. Compte tenu de leurs comportements, Mark et Derek semblaient être de très bons amis. Cependant, alors que tout semblait bien se passer pour ce groupe, une dispute commença à éclater entre Addison et Derek. Plus la conversation avançait, et plus leurs voix s'élevaient. Bientôt, les trois amies purent entendre ce qu'il se passait.

«- Non, Addie, c'est fini !

- Mais Derek, je suis désolée...

- Ca fait la deuxième fois ! Je suis désolé mais non, je ne te pardonnerais pas cette fois-ci !

- Derek, s'il te plaît, je t'aime...

- J'en ai pas l'impression. »

Addison se tut, les larmes aux yeux. Derek, lui, partit en direction du lycée, énervé. Toute la classe avait pu assister à cette dispute, involontairement. À cet instant, Addison était en pleurs, réfugiée dans les bras de Lexie. Lucy s'aperçut du silence qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle se leva alors et prit la parole, s'adressant à tous.

«- Vous voulez peut-être une rediffusion ? Occupez-vous de vos affaires ! »

Elle adressa un regard à Callie avant de s'asseoir à nouveau.

«- Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais c'est bien fait pour elle. Elle l'a cherché cette rupture. » _Dit Teddy._

Izzie répondit en hochant simplement la tête. Les conversations avaient repris, petit à petit, mais le regard de Callie restait fixé sur ce groupe de quatre filles. Elles étaient toutes en train de tenter de consoler Addison, qui ne cessait de pleurer.

Mark et Alex étaient restés sur le côté, tentant d'appeler Derek pour le retrouver. Effondrée, Addison partit du parc, accompagnée par ses trois meilleures amies. Quant aux garçons, ils décidèrent de partir à la recherche de Derek. À ce moment-là, la cloche retentit. Les trois amies furent donc très vite rejoints par Denny et Henry.

Ils passèrent donc l'après-midi tous ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elooo : Merciiii !**

**seve2904 : Merci !**

**Aoquesth : Vraiment, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :)**

**Sarazona : Oui, en effet... Merci d'avoir donné ton avis ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis. Addison et Derek avaient rompus, mais la jeune rousse semblait ne plus être perturbée par le fait d'être de nouveau célibataire. Elle et ses trois meilleures amies ne semblaient pas avoir arrêté de lancer des regards à Callie, et cette dernière commençait à réellement être agacée par le comportement de ses quatre filles. À la fin de la semaine, les premières vacances arrivaient. Les élèves auraient une semaine afin de se reposer. Callie avait commencé à planifier un voyage à Chicago, afin de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis. Teddy allait passer quelques jours chez son petit-ami et Izzie allait probablement faire de même.

En attendant que ces vacances arrivent, les cours continuaient, bien évidemment. Callie se passionna pour ses cours de sciences, plus particulièrement lorsque des travaux pratiques avaient lieu. Disséquer, étudier les muscles des animaux, les analyser... Tout cela l'intéressait.

Un mercredi midi, elle quitta Izzie et Teddy pour aller à son casier. Elle l'ouvrit et y déposa quelques livres dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Au même moment, Arizona arriva vers elle. Elle la regarda, sans même prendre la peine de lui sourire ou de la saluer, et ouvrit son casier à son tour. Callie n'avait jamais remarqué que la jolie blonde était sa voisine de casier. Il y avait, à ce moment-là, un grand silence dans le couloir. En effet, tous les élèves étaient repartis, et elles s'étaient donc retrouver seules. Chacune s'occupait de ses affaires, sans prêter attention à l'autre. Pourtant, dans la tête d'Arizona, tout se troublait. Elle se força à rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, se retourner et parler à Callie. Elle voulait faire sa connaissance, et en savoir plus sur elle. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Addison le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Alors que les deux adolescentes étaient seules, les trois amies d'Arizona arrivèrent. Elles se regroupèrent toutes autour de leur amie, et après s'être lancés quelques regards, se tournèrent vers Callie.

«- Ola Calliope ! » _Se moqua Lexie._

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle claqua la porte de son casier et commença à partir. Mais les quatre amies ne comptaient pas la laisser partir ainsi.

«- Eh ! Tu vas où comme ça ? _Intervint Addison, tout en lui bloquant la route._

- Chez moi, pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? »

La colère commençait à se faire sentir dans la tonalité de la voix de Callie.

«- Parles-moi mieux que ça.

- Non.

- Oh, et en plus, tu te rebelles ! Il va falloir que tu penses à te calmer Señorita Torres, tu n'est pas chez toi ici...

- Tu n'est pas chez toi non plus.

- Je suis née ici, moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de déménager de Chicago. Oh, tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi être venue ici ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tout me regarde.

- Non. Aller, pousse-toi «princesse», tu prends trop de place, je peux pas passer là. »

Addison, vexée de cette remarque, se poussa, le regard noir. Lucy regarda Callie et la poussa si violemment qu'elle en tomba. Cependant, Callie se releva, et elle était tellement en colère qu'elle poussa à son tour Lucy. Arizona, qui assista à toute la scène, tenta de calmer les ardeurs.

«- Calmez-vous !

- Mais défends-nous au lieu de dire ça ! » _Rétorqua Lucy._

Sauf que la belle blonde n'osait rien faire. Elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à Callie. Et pourtant, derrière elle, elle sentit une pression, ce qui l'a fit tomber violemment sur Callie. Lucy venait de la pousser. Callie, quant à elle, avait réussi à échapper à un mauvais coup sur la tête et avait put donc vite se remettre. Sous le coup de la colère, sentant un bleu se former sur sa hanche et sentant du sang couler de son bras, elle frappa Arizona. Cette dernière, encore assommée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, tomba, raide, au sol. À ce moment-là, un surveillant arriva, et parvint à séparer les cinq adolescentes. Il aida Arizona à se relever, chose qu'elle peinait beaucoup à faire. En la voyant ainsi, Callie s'en voulut énormément. Elle ne voulait pas faire cela. Surtout qu'elle venait de comprendre que le geste d'Arizona n'avait pas été volontaire, et que Lucy en était la seule responsable. Arizona fut amener à l'infirmerie pendant que les quatre autres filles furent amener dans le bureau du proviseur. En arrivant, Addison et Lexie étaient encore plus en colère que d'habitude. Lucy, quant à elle, tentait de faire comme si de rien était, mais elle y avait beaucoup de mal. Le proviseur, monsieur Weber, calma les adolescentes, et prit la parole.

«- Bien, mesdemoiselles. Que c'est-il passé ? »

Elles se mirent à parler toutes les quatre en même temps. Monsieur Weber cria, réclamant le calme et affirmant son autorité. Il interrogea d'abord Callie.

«- Mademoiselle Torres. Expliquez-moi.

- J'étais dans le couloir avec Arizona, et ses trois amies sont arrivées et ont commencées à me pousser. Alors je me suis défendue et je les ai poussées à mon tour.

- Hum... Et pour Arizona ? Pourquoi l'avoir bousculée, elle ?

- Elle m'a aussi bousculée.

- Non, c'est faux ! _Hurla Lucy._ Elle est tombée parce-que tu l'as poussée violemment. Et juste avant, elle ne t'avais pas poussée, c'est toi qui lui as foncé dedans pour venir me frapper.

- Mais c'est faux ! »

Le ton recommençait à monter. Monsieur Weber cria de nouveau au calme. Ils recommencèrent à discuter, tout les cinq, pendant de bonnes minutes. Finalement, la sentence fut simple. Trois jours d'exclusion pour Callie, qui n'avait pour défense, que sa parole, contre celles de ses trois ennemies. Elle quitta donc aussitôt l'établissement, sous les regards effarés de Teddy, Izzie, Denny et Henry. Tous se dirigèrent vers elle, et lui promirent d'être présents pour elle. Pourtant, alors que Callie s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle, Addison, Lexie et Lucy s'approchèrent à leur tour.

«- Tu as de la chance qu'Arizona aille bien. Mais tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. »_ Menaça Lucy._

Callie pleurait désormais, et courut jusque chez elle. En rentrant, sa mère lui offrit ses bras. Après que sa fille se soit calmer, Laura lui demanda des explications. Callie lui expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Malgré la sanction qu'avait obtenu sa fille, Laura ne s'énerva pas. Elle comprit la réaction de sa fille, et continua de l'enlacer pendant de longues minutes. Quand son père rentra, Carlos fut tellement énervé par le comportement de ces filles, qu'il voulut appeler le proviseur afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Mais Laura réussit à l'en empêcher. La fin de ce mercredi passa lentement, et Callie n'avait pas dit un seul mot. Elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, n'osant pas répondre aux multiples appels venant de Teddy. Elle passa sa soirée en compagnie de ses parents, ne mangeant rien, et ne disant toujours rien. Ce soir-là, elle eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, au lycée, toutes les conversations étaient tournées vers ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Arizona était revenue au lycée, elle n'avait rien eu de grave, mais s'en voulait terriblement de ce qu'il était arrivé à Callie. À 10 heures, alors que la majorité des élèves étaient dehors, Arizona alla voir ses meilleures amies, afin de s'expliquer avec elle.

«- Ari' ! Ca va ?

Oui, très bien, merci. »

Le ton d'Arizona était ferme et sec. On pouvait entendre dans sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

«- Tu es sûre ?

-Non, tu as raison en fait, ça ne va pas. Et je t'arrêtes de suite, ce n'est pas à cause de ma chute d'hier.

- Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? _Demanda Lucy._

- Je pense que tu es au courant.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as poussée sur Callie hier ?

- Pour nous défendre !

- Vraiment ? Nous défendre de quoi ? Elle t'as fais quoi exactement cette fille ?

- Arizona, tu le sais, elle n'a pas sa place ici...

- Ah bon ? Très bien. Alors maintenant, débrouillez-vous sans moi, je ne veux plus être amie avec des filles comme vous. Vous êtes tellement pitoyable !

Arizona commença à partir.

«- Arizona, reviens ! » _Hurla Addison. _

Mais la jeune blonde rentra dans le lycée d'un pas décidé.

À midi, elle croisa Teddy et Izzie qui avaient assistés à toute la scène du matin même. Teddy, touchée par l'histoire, se vit être gentille avec Arizona pour la première fois.

«- Comment tu vas Arizona ?

- Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je te crois sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et je crois que tu devrais en parler à Callie.

- Parce-que tu penses vraiment qu'elle va m'écouter ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait vivre ?

- Tu n'étais pas seule ! Et, si tu veux mon avis, tu n'étais pas la pire...

- Je n'oserais jamais aller lui parler... Dis, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies ni rien... Mais est-ce-que tu pourrais lui expliquer à ma place ?

- Oui, bien sûr Arizona, je le ferais.

- Et dis-lui bien que je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé... Et aussi que je préférerais lui parler quand elle sera revenue...

- D'accord, je lui dirais. Elle comprendra, j'en suis sûre.

- Je l'espère. »

Arizona semblait vraiment sincère. Teddy fut d'autant plus touchée lorsqu'elle vit qu'Arizona commençait à pleurer. Spontanément, elle l'a prit dans ses bras.

Arizona se libéra de l'étreinte de Teddy, la gratifia d'un sourire, et partit.

Tout l'après-midi, les « trois populaires » avaient été les sujets de conversations. Mais pas comme elles l'auraient souhaitées. En effet, les élèves osaient les regarder dans les yeux, et ne répondait pas à leurs menaces. Arizona, quant à elle, avait été absente toute l'après-midi, personne ne sachant pourquoi.

Le soir-même, comme promis, Teddy appela Callie. À sa grande surprise, elle répondit.

«- Allô ?

- Salut Callie ! Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai déjà eu des jours meilleurs. Je suis restée en pyjama toute la journée, me goinfrant de sucreries devant la télé.

- Ah... Et tes parents, ils ont réagit comment ?

- Ils n'ont pas été choqués quand ils ont entendus ma version de l'histoire.

- Ouais... D'ailleurs, à ce propos, la vérité à éclaté au grand jour !

- Comment ça ?

- Arizona à tapé un véritable scandale à 10 heures ! Elles a presque insulté ses amies !

- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

- Parce-que ce n'est pas elle qui t'as poussé. C'est Lucy.

- Ah... Vraiment ? _Répondit Callie, alors qu'elle connaissait la vérité._

- Oui, Callie, je te promets ! Et elle s'en veux terriblement pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ca, c'est à elle de venir me le dire.

- Elle n'en a pas le courage... Elle se sent trop gênée pour l'instant. Mais elle viendras te parler quand tu reviendras.

- Ok. Merci Teddy.

- De rien. Je t'appelle demain. Gros bisous.

- Bisous. »

Elle raccrocha. Après cet appel, Callie se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'Arizona ne l'avait réellement pas poussée. Elle avait hâte de lui parler.

Le lendemain, Arizona ne se présenta à aucun cours. Elle attendait devant le lycée, pensante. En début d'après-midi, elle se leva, et marcha jusqu'au bureau du proviseur. Elle frappa et fut autorisée à entrer.

«- Bonjour monsieur Weber.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Robbins. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venue ici ?

- Je voudrais vous parler de Calliope Torres.

- Elle a déjà été sanctionnée sur ce qu'elle vous a fait, ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerais à ce qu'elle ne recommence plus.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Elle a été sanctionnée pour rien.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Je suis désolée de vous annoncer cela monsieur, mais Calliope n'est absolument pas en tort dans l'histoire de mercredi.

- Expliquez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Arizona se racla la gorge, et commença.

«- Au début, nous n'étions que deux dans le couloir. Et puis, Addison Montgomery, Lucy Fields, et Lexie Grey sont arrivées. Elles n'ont pas voulues laissé Calliope partir, alors elles ont commencés à la pousser. Calliope n'a fait que se défendre, rien de plus. Quant à moi, elle ne m'a absolument rien fait. J'ai juste été entraîné dans une des bousculades. Voilà tout. »

Arizona savait très bien qu'elle mentait. Mais elle venait de le faire afin de protéger Callie. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait d'ennuis.

«- Êtes-vous sûre de ce que vous dites mademoiselle Robbins ?

- Oui monsieur, certaine. »

Monsieur Weber souffla, et réfléchit.

«- Très bien. Si mademoiselle Torres n'est pas en tort dans cette histoire, je vais lever sa sanction.

- Et qu'en sera-t-il des trois autres filles ?

- Rien. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je veillerais simplement sur elles en permanence.

- Merci monsieur. »

Arizona se leva, sortit du bureau, fière de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle chercha Teddy pour le lui annoncer. Elle la trouva finalement, en compagnie d'Henry.

«- Bonjour Teddy. _Dit-elle timidement._

- Salut Arizona.

- Est-ce-que je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Elle fit signe à Henry de l'attendre.

«- De quoi voulais-tu parler ?

- De Callie.

- Je l'ai appelé hier soir, et elle n'avait pas l'air de t'en vouloir plus que ça. Mais je suis convaincue que vous devrez avoir une conversation à son retour.

- Oui, je sais.

- Très bien.

- Je sors du bureau du proviseur.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? _S'inquiéta Teddy._

- Rien, rien. J'y suis allée pour innocenter Callie.

- Comment ça ? Explique-toi !

- Je lui ai dit que Callie ne m'avait pas poussé.

- Mais, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pourtant, non ?

- Oui, oui. Mais je lui ai dis que je m'étais blessée en tombant au milieu d'une des nombreuses bousculades.

- T'es sérieuse ? Et il t'as cru ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Parce-que Callie ne mérite pas tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé. »

Teddy se tut et fut surprise par la dernière phrase d'Arizona. C'était comme si la jeune blonde tenait à la latina.

La journée se termina, et chacun rentra chez soi. Callie, qui était encore en train de se morfondre dans son canapé, reçut soudainement un appel. Le numéro du lycée s'afficha. Elle décrocha.

«- Allô ?

- Oui, bonjour, mademoiselle Torres ? C'est monsieur Weber.

- Oh, bonjour monsieur.

- Hum... Je suis gêné de cette situation... Est-ce-que votre mère serait là s'il vous plaît?

- Oui, bien sûr, je vais la chercher. »

Callie partit chercher sa mère, qui prit le téléphone.

«- Bonjour monsieur Weber, je suis Laura Torres, la mère de Calliope.

- Bonjour madame, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je vous appelle au sujet de l'hsitoire de mercredi et du renvoi de votre fille...

- Oui, que se passe-t-il ?

- Et bien, je suis confus, mais il semblerait qu'un malentendu ce soit produit.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, l'autre jeune fille impliquée dans l'histoire est venue me voir aujourd'hui, et elle m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Et il semblerait que votre fille ne soit en aucun cas impliqué dans ce qu'il s'est passé. Calliope n'a pas blessé sa camarade.

- Oh...

- Je tenais donc à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses, et je réintègre Calliope dans sa classe dès la rentrée.

- D'accord... Et bien, merci beaucoup monsieur.

- Je vous en prie madame. Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir. »

Laura raccrocha le téléphone et regarda sa fille.

«- Il se passe quoi maman ?

- Tu retournes dès la rentrée au lycée. La jeune fille que tu avais sois-disant blessée t'as innocenté.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui... »

Callie se tut, touchée par ce qu'Arizona venait de faire. Elle avait menti au proviseur pour ne pas qu'elle est d'ennui. Teddy disait donc vrai, la jeune blonde s'en voulait sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Callie avait bel et bien l'intention d'aller parler à Arizona dès qu'elle rentrerai de nouveau au lycée. Mais en attendant, les vacances venaient de débuter, et elle avait bien l'intention d'en profiter en allant rendre une petite visite à ses deux meilleurs amis, restés à Chicago.

* * *

**Un chapitre assez mouvementé ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aoquesth : Oui, c'est vrai... Merci de ta review ! :)**

**Stanathan38 : Si, tu m'avais laissé une review, mais j'ai totalement oublié de te remercier... Désolé... :/ Merci beaucoup pour celle-ci en tout cas ! :)**

**elooo : Merci !**

**Sgo : Merci ! **

**seve2904 : Pas tout de suite ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**

Le lendemain matin, Callie se réveilla de bonne heure car son vol pour Chicago était à 11 heures 53. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à se lever et se fut même elle qui était partie réveiller ses parents afin de ne pas être en retard. Elle se prépara donc, tranquillement, puis rangea quelques affaires dans une petite valise. Callie avait prévu un voyage de quatre jours, mais amena beaucoup plus d'affaires que ce dont elle aurait réellement besoin.

Vers 11 heures, elle reçut un message de Teddy et Izzie qui lui souhaitèrent de passer de bonnes vacances. Callie leur répondit aussitôt. Juste après ça, Carlos et Laura amenèrent leur fille à l'aéroport. En arrivant, le vol de Callie n'allait pas tarder à décoller. Elle embrassa ses parents, et monta à bord de l'avion. Elle était réellement impatiente à l'idée de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis.

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Chicago, Callie vit April et Jackson, main dans la main. Elle se précipita vers eux et les serra fort dans ses bras. Elle envoya un message à ses parents afin de les rassurer, et partit avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils prirent la voiture de Jackson et, pendant tout le trajet, ils ne cessèrent de parler. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire.

En arrivant chez Jackson, Callie fut merveilleusement bien reçue par ses parents. Ses deux amis avaient installés une tente dans le jardin, afin de passer ces quelques jours ensemble, et pouvoir en profiter au maximum. April, qui était une jeune fille prévoyante, avait déjà préparé quelques activités et quelques sorties qui leur feraient le plus grand bien, à elle, Jackson et Callie.

À Seattle, Izzie n'avait pas encore retrouvée Denny et prenait, malgré tout, son mal en patience. Teddy, quant à elle, venait tout juste d'arriver chez Henry. Les deux jeunes amoureux étaient plus qu'heureux d'avoir l'occasion de passer quelques jours ensemble.

Pour d'autres, les vacances avaient, bien au contraire, assez mal commencées. Lucy Fields venait de vivre une très grosse dispute avec ses parents, par rapport à son comportement au lycée. En effet, ses parents avaient eu des échos sur le rôle de leur fille dans l'établissement, elle était considérée comme "_ une étudiante au comportement dérangeant et perturbateur_". Ceci avait mit sa mère réellement en colère, honteuse du comportement de sa fille. Elle avait été jusqu'à la menacer de la retirer de l'établissement. Et puis, finalement, après une longue discussion avec son mari, elle était revenue sur sa décision. Pour Addison, ce ne fut pas le bonheur non plus dès le début des vacances. Son père était parti travailler, et étant très proche de lui, elle était quelque peu triste. Elle tenta alors de parler avec Lucy, mais cette dernière fut interdite de tout contact avec cette fille pendant les vacances. Alors la jeune rousse voulut appeler Arizona, mais elle ne répondit pas. En effet, la jeune Robbins avait décidé de prendre du recule envers ses meilleures amies. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Callie, elle était toujours pensive et ne cessait de penser à la jeune latina. Alors Arizona passa ses vacances avec son frère, Timothy.

Callie était donc en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tous les deux organisé une fête surprise pour Callie. Le soir-même, tous ses anciens camarades étaient venus et se fut de grandes retrouvailles pour une soirée remplie d'émotions. Les jours qui suivirent, ils firent ce qu'April avait organisé pour eux. La jeune latina oublia tout ses problèmes, et passa de merveilleux moments. Au moment de repartir, ce fut le déchirement pour la jolie brune. Elle serra April fort dans ses bras, et lui promit de revenir très vite la voir. Elle fit de même avec Jackson.

Teddy et Izzie, quant à elles, avaient donc profiter de pleins de petits moments de complicité avec leurs petits-amis. Elles s'étaient même retrouvées pour passer deux jours à la plage, tous ensemble.

Adisson passa la majorité de ses vacances enfermée chez elle, à surfer sur internet et à parler avec Lexie. Elle n'avait, en effet, toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Lucy, mais Lexie lui avait expliqué la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Quant à Arizona, aucune de ces trois filles n'avaient eu de ses nouvelles.

Lexie raconta donc ses vacances à Addison, qui s'avéraient être aussi ennuyantes que celles de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait revu Mark, et avait passé quelques jours avec lui, Derek et Meredith, sa demi-sœur, qui s'avérait être très attentionnée envers Derek. Et vice-versa.

Arizona, elle, passa donc ses vacances avec son frère, Timothy. Il l'emmena dans quelques endroits reculés de la ville et lui fit découvrir pleins de nouvelles choses. Ils avaient tout les deux fait du baby-sitting, car Arizona avait toujours adoré les enfants. Et par la même occasion, le frère et la sœur avaient pu se faire un petit peu d'argent.

Quelques jours plus tard, après ces vacances, tous les élèves étaient de retour au lycée de Seattle. Callie retrouva Izzie et Teddy. Elle était ravie de retrouver ses amies de Seattle. Les trois jeunes filles, ne prenant les cours qu'une demi-heure plus tard, avaient décidées de se tenir un peu à l'écart du lycée afin de se raconter leurs vacances. Callie ne cessait de parler, et ne laissait donc pas le temps à ses deux amies de placer un mot dans leur conversation. En réalité, et ceci Teddy et Izzie l'avaient bien comprit, Callie était nerveuse de retourner en cours. Elle savait très bien que Lexie, Addison, Lucy et Arizona étaient toujours là. Malgré tout, elle pensa au geste d'Arizona et avait hâte de pouvoir discuter avec elle. Etant donné que Callie monopolisait la parole, aucune des trois filles ne vit le temps passer, et il était temps pour elles de rentrer en cours.

Les cours reprirent, mais pour Callie, quelque chose avait changé. Elle sentait que quelque chose était différent, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ce n'était pas les élèves, ni les professeurs, ni les cours... Mais quelque chose était différent.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Callie était à son casier, elle remarqua ce qui avait changé lorsqu'elle vit le groupe des populaires dans le couloir. Étrangement, elles n'étaient que trois : Addison, Lexie et Lucy. Callie avait eu beau chercher autour d'elles, elle ne vit pas Arizona. Quelque chose d'autre attira aussi son attention. Certains élèves ne se gênaient plus pour parler des populaires devant elles. Ils semblaient tous méfiants, et ne se laissaient en aucun cas approcher par ces filles. La vérité, c'est ce que l'histoire de Callie avait vite fait le tour du lycée, et que chaque élève avait été touché par ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient donc, désormais, décidé de changer leur comportement vis-à-vis de Lexie, Lucy et Addison. Elles n'étaient donc plus respectées comme elles l'étaient avant. Leurs statuts étaient en train de changer, et Callie s'en rendait compte.

Un certain jour, à midi, Callie mangeait, comme à son habitude, avec Teddy, Izzie, Henry et Denny. Ils s'étaient installés à l'intérieur de la cafétéria, découragé par le vent froid de l'extérieur. Alors que la bande d'amis mangeait tranquillement, Callie vit Ariona s'approcher de leur table. Elle tenait son plateau dans les mains, et était seule. Aucune de ses amies n'était avec elle. La jeune blonde semblait quelque peu apeurée, mais tentait de rester sûre d'elle. En arrivant au niveau de Callie, elle posa son plateau sur la table, pencha son regard vers la latina, et engagea la conversation.

«- Bonjour Calliope. »

Elle parlait sur un ton très doux et très calme. La moitié des gens présents dans la cafétéria s'étaient retournés afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mais Arizona ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis, c'était pouvoir parler avec Callie, et tenter de repartir du bon pied avec elle.

«- Bonjour Arizona.

- Je suis contente que tu sois de retour au lycée. »

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Callie lui répondit.

«- C'est un peu grâce à toi si je n'ai pas été sanctionnée sévèrement.

- Oui... Mais c'est aussi de ma faute si tu as été sanctionnée. Alors je te devais au moins ça.

- Merci Arizona. »

Callie avait répondu sur un ton mielleux et son regard était désormais plongé dans celui d'Arizona. Elle se décala sur la chaise à côté d'elle, et proposa à Arizona :

«- Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Enfin, si tu es seule... À moins que...

- Oui, je veux bien ! »_ Coupa Arizona._

Elle s'assit à côté de Callie, répondit au sourire de Teddy et commença à manger.

Tout au long du repas, Teddy et Arizona échangèrent de longues conversations, des rires aussi. Les deux jeunes adolescentes semblaient s'entendre à merveille. À la fin du repas, Teddy prit l'initiative, avec Izzie, Henry et Denny, de laisser Callie et Arizona seules, afin de discuter.

«- Bon, nous on y va, on a un truc à faire. On se retrouve tout à l'heure en cours ?

- Oui bien, sûr ! » _Répondit Callie._

Les quatre amis partirent donc à l'extérieur du lycée. Tout était calme entre les deux jeunes filles. Et puis, Callie brisa le silence.

«- Pourquoi t'as fais ça pour moi ? »

Arizona la regarda.

«- Parce-que tu ne méritais tout simplement pas tout ça.

- On ne se connaît pas...

- Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de tout reprendre à zéro, et d'apprendre à te connaître.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment. Tu sais, j'ai lâché mes sois-disant amies. On est pas pareilles, et leur comportement m'exaspère. Alors j'ai coupé les ponts avec elles.

- Tu ne leur parlent plus ? _S'étonna Callie._

- Non, plus du tout. J'ai l'intention de me consacrer à de nouvelles personnes maintenant. »

Callie fut touchée par le discours d'Arizona et lui sourit.

«- Alors, tu acceptes de tout recommencer, de repartir du bon pied ?

- Oui, évidemment, oui. »

Arizona sourit à son tour.

«- C'est la première fois que je te vois sourire, _reprit la jeune blonde_, et je vais tout faire pour que ça se reproduise, parce-que tu es magnifique quand tu souris. »

Cette réflexion fit rougir la latina et la fit sourire de plus belle.

* * *

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre, mais je tâcherais de faire mieux avec les suivants ! Dites-moi quand même si vous l'avez apprécié :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**LikeCalzona :**** Merci :)**

**elooo : Merci !**

**Sandrine : Merci beaucoup :)**

**Aoquesth : Oui, et je suis désolée... :/ Oui, oui, bientôt ! :) Merci pour ta review :)**

**Stanathan38 : Merci beaucoup :)**

**kalex44 : Merci !**

**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publiée la semaine dernière, mais je commence à être très prise par les devoirs :3 Je pense que, maintenant, je publierais un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, même si j'essaierai d'être plus rapide ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 6.**

Le soir-même, en rentrant chez elle, Callie était soulagée d'avoir enfin pu parler à Arizona. Car même si pour l'instant, les deux jeunes adolescentes étaient timides l'une envers l'autre, elle faisaient chacune des efforts, surtout Arizona, afin de gagner la confiance de Callie.

Le reste de la semaine se passa avec les révisions, les contrôles, et enfin, l'arrivée des premiers conseils de classe. Le jeudi, exceptionnellement, les élèves de 1ère 2 finissaient les cours à midi. Beaucoup d'entre eux en profitèrent pour réviser, d'autres encore préférèrent aller au cinéma. Pour une fois, c'est sans regret et sans y penser véritablement, qu'Izzie et Teddy décidèrent de passer l'après-midi avec Callie et Arizona. C'était bien la première fois que les deux jeunes filles ne pensaient pas à aller rejoindre leurs petits-amis. Il faut dire que Teddy avait commencé à se rapprocher d'Arizona, et il y avait entre elles, une telle complicité... Il paraissait impossible que deux filles deviennent amies aussi vite que ces deux-là, et pourtant, elles l'étaient devenues. Izzie, elle, appréciait la compagnie d'Arizona, mais était toujours, parfois, méfiante envers la jeune blonde. Ce jeudi-là, donc, les quatre jeunes filles s'étaient retrouvées au parc. Voyant Izzie sans cesse pendue à son téléphone, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque.

«- Je suppose que c'est Denny ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Tu l'as vu il y a une heure Izzie !

- Mais il me manque déjà !

- Han, c'est mignon. » _Ajouta Arizona._

Izzie sourit et baissa à nouveau la tête. Son comportement avait fait rire ses trois amies. Et puis, Teddy s'adressa Arizona.

«- Tiens, toi d'ailleurs, t'as un petit-ami ?

- Eh non ! Mais je pensais que tu étais au courant, ma vie privée a longtemps fait le tour de ce lycée.

- Oui, je m'en doutais, mais peut-être que tu aurais pu rencontrer un beau jeune homme pendant les vacances.

- Eh bien non, ce n'est pas le cas ! » _Sourit-t-elle._

Entre les jeunes filles, les discussions allaient bon train. Au moment d'aller manger, les quatre adolescentes croisèrent les trois populaires. Elles regardèrent Arizona et Callie avec un regard noir. Addison en voulait beaucoup à Arizona de les avoir laisser tomber pour partir avec la fille qu'elles qualifiaient de «traînée». Cependant, Arizona ne baissa pas son regard, bien au contraire, elle le soutenait. Elle savait très bien que ces filles n'avaient pas changé de comportement, et elle était devenue très méfiante envers elles. Après avoir passées leur chemin, les quatre filles s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à manger. Arizona lança une nouvelle conversation et, petit à petit, elle en vint à parler avec Callie, seule, ne se souciant guère des deux autres jeunes filles présentes en face d'elle. Elles s'étaient mises à parler de leur vocation et de leur avenir, et elles se trouvèrent donc un intérêt commun pour la médecine. Callie ne savait pas vraiment dans quelle branche elle allait se lancer, mais une chose était sûre, elle souhaitait devenir chirurgien. Quant à Arizona, elle avait déjà une idée toute faite de son futur métier. Chirurgien pédiatrique.

«- C'est vrai, tu veux t'occuper des enfants ? _Interrogea Callie._

- Oui, j'adore les enfants. Je suis déjà allée dans le service pédiatrique d'un hôpital et j'ai vu tout ces petits hommes se battre pour la vie. Ils sont tellement courageux... Et ce que j'adore aussi, c'est l'espoir qu'ils ont dans les yeux quand ils arrivent à l'hôpital... »

Callie écoutait attentivement Arizona. Elle était totalement absorbée par tout ce qu'elle disait.

Le lendemain, Arizona tenta de se mettre un maximum à côté de Callie en cours. Surprises par son comportement, ses trois anciennes amies la haïssait secrètement. Entre elles, elles ne parlaient que d'Arizona, se remémorant souvent les moments passés ensemble, nostalgiques.

Ce jour-là, les résultats du premier trimestre avaient été transmis aux délégués. Ils organisèrent donc une heure dans la journée, où ils pourraient récapituler tout ce qui avait été dit la veille. Teddy, Izzie, Callie et Arizona avaient bien réussies leur premier trimestre, contrairement à Addison, qui avait eût un blâme à cause de son comportement et de son manque de travail.

Les quatre jeunes nouvelles amies décidèrent de s'organiser un petit week-end afin de se décontracter un peu. Toutes étaient d'accord avec cette idée. Teddy proposa d'organiser cela au lac de sa tante, qui se situait à une trentaine de minutes de Seattle. Izzie, elle, proposa d'amener une de ses tentes. Arizona décida de se charger des couvertures, des draps, et de toute la literie. Enfin, Callie voulut s'occuper de faire à manger, elle qui adorait cuisiner.

«- Ah oui Callie, si tu fais à manger, fais nous ton crumble, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! _Supplia Izzie._

- Ahah oui d'accord, j'en ferai un.

- Ahlala, Callie et ses crumbles. _Dit Teddy._

- Tu es douée pour la cuisine ? _Demanda Arizona._

- Oui, enfin, oui on peut dire ça.

- Non mais t'es pire que douée Callie ! » _Rétorqua Izzie._

Sa remarque fit rire ses amies.

«- D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un veut venir m'aider ce soir, ce ne serait pas de refus, parce-que sinon, j'ai peur que tout ne soit pas prêt pour demain...

- Moi je peux pas, j'ai promis à Denny de passer la soirée avec lui... » _Dit Izzie, confuse._

Teddy regarda Arizona d'un air complice, et lui laissa la place pour aller chez Callie le soir-même.

«- Je ne peux pas non plus, désolé ! Henry m'attend !

- Vous me soûlez toutes avec vos mecs ! _Ria Callie._ Tu veux venir Arizona ?

- Oui, ça me ferait plaisir. Mais je préfère t'avertir, je ne suis pas une très bonne cuisinière...

- Ce n'est rien, je pourrais toujours essayer de t'apprendre comme ça ! »

Les deux adolescentes se souriaient.

Les quatre amies retournèrent en cours le reste de l'après-midi et le soir, à 17 heures, elles se rejoignirent devant le lycée.

«- Bon alors, on s'appelle ce soir, à 21 heures, pour tout confirmer pour demain ? _Demanda Teddy._

_- _Ouais, ok ! » _Répondit Izzie, suivie d'Arizona et de Callie._

Pendant que Teddy et Izzie rentraient chez elles, Arizona suivit Callie jusque chez elle. En entrant, la jeune Robbins fut accueillie par Laura et Carlos.

«- Salut maman, salut papa. Voici Arizona Robbins, une amie...

- Bonjour Arizona. _Répondirent les parents._

- Bonjour.

- C'est... La fille qui m'a innocenté pour l'histoire d'avant les vacances...

- Ah c'est vous ! Merci mademoiselle. Vous êtes la bienvenue ici. _Déclara Laura._

_- _Merci beaucoup madame.

- Hum, maman ! Avec Teddy et Izzie, on pensait se voir demain soir, histoire de se retrouver un peu en dehors du lycée quoi. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Et toi papa ?

- Oui, oui.

- Et donc, Arizona est ici parce-qu'elle s'est portée volontaire pour m'aider à faire à manger.

- D'accord, pas de soucis. Je te laisserai te débrouiller, ou tu voudras que je t'amène ? _Demanda Carlos._

- Non, c'est bon, on va s'arranger.

- D'accord.

- Et, tu vas rester dîner et dormir ici ? _Demanda Laura en s'adressant à Arizona._

- Oh non, je ne vais pas vous déranger, j'appellerai mon père quand on aura fini.

- C'est dommage... J'aurais aimé que tu restes... _Dit Callie._ Surtout que tu ne nous dérange pas, on t'invite !

- Ah... Bon, euh... D'accord... Merci alors. _Répondit-elle timidement._

- Super ! Bon, on va monter dans ma chambre un peu avant de commencer. A toute ! »

Callie monta dans sa chambre, suivie de près par Arizona.

«- Voila, c'est ma chambre !

- C'est très joli.

- Merci. Ah au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé, tu veux un truc à boire ou à manger ?

- Non merci, ça va.

- D'accord. »

Callie alluma sa petite radio et mit de la musique.

«- Si tu n'aimes pas, tu me le dis surtout hein !

- Oui, d'accord. Et au fait, c'est quoi ta chanson préférée ?

- Hum, j'adore « one way or another »...

- De Blondie ?

- Tu connais ?

- Ouais, j'adore cette chanson !

- Alors attends. »

Callie se leva et mit alluma son ordinateur. Elle rechercha quelques secondes, et mit «One way or another» en lecture.

«- Comme ça, je suis sûre que tu aimes ! »

Callie vint s'asseoir à côté d'Arizona, tout en chantonnant la chanson qui passait. Aucune des deux ne parlait, ne sachant trop quoi dire à l'autre. De manière totalement inattendue, Laura frappa à la porte de Callie.

«- Oui ?!

- Callie, on pensait, ton père et moi, vous laisser seules ce soir. On voulait aller manger en ville et aller au cinéma. Ca ne vous dérange pas ?

- Oh non, pas du tout, bien au contraire, allez-y !

- D'accord, vous serez vous débrouiller ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon d'accord. »

Elle embrassa le front de sa fille et fit une bise à Arizona avant de partir et de refermer la porte. Callie entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer et elle conclut donc que ses parents étaient partis.

«-Bon... Ca te dérange si on se fait un plateau-télé pour ce soir ? _Demanda-t-elle à Arizona._

- Non, pas du tout !

- On va le préparer alors ?

- Oui, allons-y ! »

Les deux adolescentes descendirent dans la cuisine et préparèrent toutes sortes de choses qu'elles seraient susceptibles de manger. En remontant dans la chambre, elles optèrent pour regarder une comédie romantique.

«- Heu... On aura le temps de préparer à manger après ? _Demanda Arizona._

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Callie mit le film en route et elle et Arizona s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, à peine le film terminé, le téléphone de Callie sonna.

«- Ah, c'est Teddy ! Allô ?

- Oui Callie, va sur l'ordi, pour qu'on puisse parler toutes ensemble avec Izzie.

- Ouais ok. »

Callie alluma son ordinateur et rejoignit la conversation vidéo d'Izzie et de Teddy.

_**Début de la conversation.**_

« _Teddy_ : Salut les filles !

_Arizona et Callie_ : Salut !

_Teddy_ : Alors, ça avance cette préparation de repas ?

_Callie regarda Arizona se qui leur déclencha un petit rire._

_Teddy : _D'accord, je suppose que vous n'avez même pas commencé alors ?

_Arizona _: Oui, c'est ça...

_Teddy _: Au fait Ari', tu peux amener les couettes et tout le reste ?

_Arizona _: Oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes. _Elle se tourna vers Callie et s'adressa à elle. _Il faudra que l'on passe chez moi demain, que je prenne tout ce qu'il faut.

_Callie _: Oui d'accord.

_Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus._

_Izzie _: Bon ! Pour la tente, c'est bon !

_Arizona baissa son regard et s'intéressa à la conversation._

_Arizona _: Ah... C'est une place pour combien de personnes ?

_Izzie :_ Pour 6 normalement, il y a trois chambres.

_Arizona :_ Ah bon ça va, elle est grande alors !

_Izzie :_ Ahah oui, assez !

_Callie :_ Et toi Teddy, ta tante est d'accord pour le faire chez elle ?

_Teddy _: Oui, oui ! On se retrouve là-bas entre 15 heures et 16 heures, ça vous va ?

_Izzie, Callie et Arizona :_ Oui, parfait !

_Arizona chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Callie._

_Callie :_ Bon, on va vous laisser, on va faire à manger !

_Teddy et Izzie _: Ok, bisous les filles, à demain ! »

_**Fin de la conversation.**_

Callie et Arizona descendirent dans la cuisine et se mirent d'accord sur ce qu'elles allaient préparer.

«- J'avais pensé... On ne va pas s'embêter à faire un repas gastronomique, on peut faire des sandwichs, t'en penses quoi ? _Demanda Callie._

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ! Mais n'oublies pas de faire ton crumble par contre.

- Ahah oui ! On va le faire maintenant, comme ça se sera fait. »

Callie sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Elle expliqua à Arizona ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. La jeune blonde n'était en effet pas très douée pour la cuisine. Sans le faire exprès, elle versa de la farine sur la table. Callie, elle, évidemment, ria discrètement. Arizona le remarqua et prit la farine qu'elle venait de faire tomber sur la table, la mit dans sa main, et la versa dans les cheveux de Callie.

«- Non, t'as pas fait ça ? T'as pas osé ? »

Arizona riait aux éclats. Callie se prêta au jeu et lui jeta, à son tour, de la farine. Aussitôt après, elle prit un torchon et lui frotta les cheveux avec. Elle lui prit la tête, et à force de se débattre, Arizona et Callie se retrouvèrent presque dans le salon, à genoux, et ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire. Callie s'écroula au sol, tout en tenant la main d'Arizona. Elles se calmèrent lentement, et Arizona ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Callie. Elle l'a trouvait si belle. Callie, qui était toujours allongée, était encore une fois, totalement absorbée par le regard bleu océan d'Arizona. Elle se releva sur les coudes et finit par s'asseoir complètement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec la jolie blonde. Leurs cœurs battaient à une vitesse affolante. Callie s'imaginait déjà en train de se pencher vers Arizona, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse sentir son souffle. Mais son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se leva, prit la main d'Arizona et l'aida à se relever à son tour. Elle prit son téléphone, vit le numéro de Teddy et décrocha.

«- Oui ?

- Alors, ça avance ? _Riait Teddy._

- Oui, oui, on fait le crumble la. _Arizona se remit au travail, tout en souriant. _

- Oh, d'accord, d'accord.

- Attend une seconde toi ! T'es pas avec Henry ?

- Heu, si, si...

- Ouais, bien sûr !

- Bon ok... Il n'est pas encore arrivé, je l'attends la.

- Oh, d'accord.

- Ah, je dois te laisser, j'ai un double appel. Bisous, à demain !

- Bisous ! »

Elle raccrocha et se remit aux fourneaux.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux jeunes adolescentes avaient enfin terminé de tout préparer. Épuisées, elles remontèrent dans la chambre et s'allongèrent sur le lit.

«- Alors, ça t'as plus de cuisiner ?

- Oui, et avec toi, c'est vraiment cool en plus.

- Tu veux dormir ?

- Hum, tu veux toi ?

- Bah, je ne refuserais pas quelques heures de sommeil, mais si tu n'est pas fatiguée...

- Si, si, je le suis justement.

- D'accord... Bonne nuit Arizona. »

Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue, avant qu'Arizona ne lui réponde, et s'endorme.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aoquesth :**** Et oui...! Merci de ta review !**

**elooo : Merci !**

**seve2904 : Ahah ^^**

**Kalex44 : Merci !**

**Sgo : Hihi, la voila ! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7.**

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes adolescentes se réveillèrent tranquillement, l'une après l'autre. Arizona regarda le visage de Callie au réveil, elle était tellement adorable. La jeune blonde pourrait passer des heures comme ça, à le regarder. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Callie étaient bien plus forts que ceux de l'amitié. Cependant, elle essayait de ne pas trop les montrer, afin de ne pas perdre son amitié avec la latina.

La jeune brune se réveilla quelques minutes après son amie.

«- Salut, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien, ton lit est très confortable. »

Callie sourit. Les deux amies restèrent encore quelques minutes dans le lit avant de se décider à se lever. Elles descendirent dans la cuisine et y retrouvèrent Laura.

«- Bonjour les filles !

- Salut maman.

- Bonjour madame. »

La mère de Callie leur laissa la place et partit s'installer dans le salon, sur la petite table. Callie et Arizona choisirent un petit-déjeuner et partirent, à leur tour, dans le salon, dans le canapé. Callie alluma la télé et choisit une chaîne de chansons. La pièce était calme, et seul le bruit de la télévision venait rompre ce silence. Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Callie proposa à Arizona qu'elle aille se doucher, chose qu'elle accepta volontiers. Pendant qu'Arizona se lavait, Callie finissait d'emballer le repas qu'elle et son amie avaient préparé la veille. Après Arizona, se fut au tour de Callie de se laver et de se préparer. Le temps passa incroyablement vite et les deux jeunes filles furent prêtes à 13h30. Elles avalèrent un petit repas et décidèrent d'attendre tranquillement avant de partir chez la tante de Teddy.

À 15 heures, Carlos amena les deux amies au lac. Toutes n'avaient qu'une hâte, pouvoir se retrouver rien que toutes les quatre.

En arrivant sur leur lieu de rencontre, Callie et Arizona furent accueillies par Izzie et Teddy, toutes les deux heureuses et excitées. Les quatre adolescentes, une fois réunies, rangèrent la nourriture et installèrent la tente. Elle était en effet, vraiment grande. Après ça, Teddy proposa à ses amies d'aller faire un tour près du bois. Elles acceptèrent toutes volontiers, et sur le chemin, les discussions et les rires allaient bon train. Au bout d'un certain moment, les filles décidèrent de s'asseoir, juste en bordure de forêt. Elles discutèrent pendant de très longues minutes, avant de repartir en direction de la tante. Quand elles arrivèrent, elles se mirent aussitôt à manger, car toutes mourraient de faim. Teddy et Izzie ne cessait de vanter le délice qu'était le repas préparé par Callie.

«- Je n'étais pas seule, hein, Arizona m'a vraiment bien aidé.

- Merci à toi aussi Ari'. _Répondit Teddy._

- Vous avez fait beaucoup de choses à manger... Et pourtant, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez commencé tard, non ? _Demanda Izzie._

_- _Hum, oui, c'est vrai, mais on est très efficaces toutes les deux. _Dit Callie en faisant à clin d'oeil à Arizona._

- J'espère que ton crumble sera aussi bon que ce repas ! »

Avant de manger ce fameux crumble, les filles décidèrent de faire un jeu. ''Action-vérité''. Elles y jouèrent pendant près d'une heure, et mangèrent, finalement, le fameux crumble de Callie.

«- Oh mon dieu, que c'est bon ! » _S'exclama Teddy._

Suite à cette réaction, Callie et Arizona éclatèrent de rire.

La soirée se termina vers 4 heures du matin, avec de nombreux fous rires.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour les adolescentes qui n'avaient que très peu dormi. Carlos arriva en fin de matinée et ramena Arizona et Teddy chez elles.

Le lundi matin, les quatre amies se retrouvèrent et ne cessèrent de parler du week-end qu'elles avaient passées toutes ensemble. Au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, Callie commençait à parler des professeurs.

«- Eh, vous avez vu ? Notre prof de sciences n'est pas là mercredi ! Ça veut dire qu'on a pas cours !

- Comment ça ? Si bien sûr que si, on a histoire... _Répondit Teddy._

- Pas nous ! Tu es dans le premier groupe, donc tu as cours ! Mais pas nous !

- Oh nooooon ! » _Se lamenta Teddy._

Petit à petit, Callie se retrouva à parler à Arizona.

«- Du coup, tu as quelque chose de prévu pour mercredi ? _Demanda la latina._

- Non, rien, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, je pensais que tu aurais pu venir chez moi, enfin, si tu veux...

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Callie était ravie à l'idée de pouvoir passer une nouvelle journée avec Arizona. En attendant, les jeunes filles devaient aller en cours. La journée du lundi se termina, ainsi que celle du mardi. Le mercredi matin, Callie se réveilla assez tôt. Elle avait quelques idées en tête pour passer l'après-midi avec Arizona. Environ une heure plus tard, la jeune blonde appela son amie.

«- Salut Callie !

- Salut Arizona, comment tu vas ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Ca va. Alors, tu viens toujours à la maison aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, à ce propos, tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure ?

- J'en sais rien, comme tu veux. Je suis déjà prête donc c'est comme ça t'arranges !

- Ah, et bien, je suis prête aussi, je peux venir dans la matinée ?

- Oui, ok, même dans l'heure si tu veux.

- Vraiment ? Oh, d'accord alors, j'arrive dans peu de temps !

- Ok, bisous, à tout de suite.

- Bisous ! »

Callie avait hâte de revoir Arizona. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait vu la veille, la jeune blonde lui manquait déjà. Elle passa un rapide coup de balai dans la maison, juste avant qu'on ne sonne à la porte. La latina alla ouvrir.

«- Salut Arizona.

- Salut Calliope.

- Vas-y, rentre.

- Merci. Elle entra. Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, le mercredi ils travaillent beaucoup. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Ah non, non, pas du tout. »

Callie invita son amie à s'installer dans le canapé.

«- Merci de m'avoir invité chez toi.

- Je t'en prie, ça me fais plaisir. J'ai prévu un petit quelque chose pour cette après-midi en plus.

- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ?

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, je garde ça secret.

- Tu ne partages pas tes secrets avec moi ? Je suis déçue. _Dit-elle avec une mine faussement boudeuse._

- Ahah bien sûr que si, je les partagent avec toi ! _Arizona continuait à ''bouder''._ Bon ok... Tu as gagné...

- Yes !

- Tu peux remercier ta jolie bouille, sinon je ne t'aurais rien dis ! Je t'amène dans la seconde résidence de mes parents. C'est une propriété assez grande, avec un jardin magnifique, et je veux que tu voies cet endroit.

- Tu as une deuxième maison ?

- Oui...

- Je ne le savais pas !

- Seules Teddy et Izzie sont au courant.

- Tiens, ça m'étonne ! »

Elle lui tapa légèrement l'épaule et ria.

«- Bon, en attendant je n'ai rien prévu de spécial... Donc, on peut regarder la télé et discuter ?

- Ouais, ça me va ! »

L'enthousiasme d'Arizona faisait très plaisir à Callie. Les deux jeunes filles discutaient désormais de leurs vies personnelles, et elles se confiaient très facilement l'une à l'autre. Elles parlèrent tellement que midi arriva sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Callie avait appris la façon dont Arizona et les populaires étaient devenues amies. C'était suite au premier départ de son frère pour l'armée. Arizona avait eu besoin de réconfort, et Addison avait sembler être la personne parfaite pour aider Arizona. À midi donc, Callie se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien préparer à manger et que, finalement, elle n'avait pas si bien préparer cette journée que ça.

«- Hum, on va manger dehors ? Je t'invite ! _Dit-elle._

- D'accord. »

Les deux jeunes amies mangèrent dans un petit fast-food et partirent ensuite en direction d'une ligne de bus. Arizona suivait Callie de très près. Dans le bus, deux arrêts avant celui de Callie, trois filles montèrent à leur tour. Addison, Lexie et Lucy. Évidemment, elles se firent remarquer par leurs rires. Et puis elles se stoppèrent net quand elles virent Arizona et Callie, côte à côte. Les trois jeunes filles s'installèrent devant elles, et attendirent que le bus redémarre pour se retourner.

«- Salut les filles. _Dit Addison. _

- Salut. _Répondit sèchement Arizona._

- Ne sois pas si agressive, je ne vais pas te la piquer. _Répondit la jeune rousse en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. _

- Laisse-la tranquille Montgomery ! _Rétorqua une voix d'homme._

- Un problème Sloan ?

- Laisse cette fille tranquille. »

Addison ne répondit pas lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Derek derrière son interlocuteur.

«- Allez, venez les filles, on descend là. »

Et elles descendirent.

«- Ça va ? _Demanda Mark en se déplaçant et en venant se placer à l'ancienne places des populaires._

- Oui, ça va, merci. » _Répondit Arizona. _

Mark échangea un sourire avec Callie. Cependant, la latina avait été interpellée par une des paroles de la rousse.

«- Arizona... ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi Addison t'as dis ça ?

- Dis quoi ?

- ''Je ne vais pas te la piquer'' ?

- Oh, pour rien. »

La blonde baissa la tête.

«- Elle est jalouse de notre amitié ?

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Oui, je me doute... Aller, dis-moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

- Callie, désolée de vous déranger, mais je crois que tu t'arrêtes ici, non ?_ Demanda Mark._

- Ah oui, en effet. Merci. »

Elles descendirent. Callie fut surprise de l'attention que Mark pouvait porter aux gens.

«- Bon aller, _dit-elle en prenant le bras de son amie._ Dans 5 cinq minutes, tu vas avoir la chance d'entrer dans mon palais !

- Un palais ? Rien que ça ? »

Elle marchèrent tout en riant. Peu de temps après, elles arrivèrent devant une grande maison, assez isolée des autres.

«- Ah ouais, je confirme, un palais...

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis ! »

Les deux amies se dépêchèrent de rentrer à l'intérieur.

«-Wahou, c'est magnifique... Pourquoi tu ne vis pas ici ?

- Je n'aime pas trop en fait...

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- J'en sais rien. Je préfère les choses simples, voilà tout. »

Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, Callie montra à Arizona la pièce qui lui servait de chambre quand elle venait ici.

«- Voila, on a fait le tour.

- J'aime beaucoup cette maison.

- Merci. »

Malgré le fait que Callie ait changé de conversation, elle avait toujours en tête ce qu'Addison avait dit à Arizona. Elle souhaitait en savoir plus.

«- Assieds-toi. »

La blonde s'assit sur le bord du lit, tandis que Callie se posa sur un fauteuil, juste en face d'elle.

«- Je suis toujours intriguée par ce qu'Addison a dit. »

_Arizona souffla._

«- Est-ce-que je peux t'en parler plus tard ?

- Oui, d'accord, bien sûr. »

Elle lui attrapa les mains. Grâce à ce geste, elle se sentit beaucoup plus rassurée, mais elle redoutait très fortement la réaction de Callie face à ce qu'elle envisageait de lui annoncer.

«- Bon, suis-moi. »

Elle garda la main de son amie enfermée dans la sienne et l'amena jusqu'au grand jardin. Arizona en resta bouche-bée. Callie l'attira vers le fond de ce jardin, d'où l'on avait une vue sur une grande plaine. Elles s'assirent là, l'une à côté de l'autre. Il faisait à peine frais, et quelques petits oiseaux chantaient. Tout était parfait. Arizona posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Callie, qui enlaça son amie. Callie ressentit des frissons à cette étreinte, ressentiment qui fut également le même pour Arizona. La jeune blonde leva d'ailleurs la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la latina. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Sa tête se rapprocha dangereusement de celle de son amie. Elle s'arrêta avant de pouvoir sentir les lèvres de son amie sur les siennes. Elle commença à se reculer, mais Callie prit son visage entre ses mains et se rapprocha d'elle à son tour, jusqu'à l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres étaient désormais collées, et aucune des deux adolescentes ne voulaient cesser ce moment. Arizona venait d'être parcourut par un élan de frissons. C'est elle qui stoppa ce baiser. Elle garda les yeux fermés un moment, juste le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

«- Wahou...Hum...

- Je suis désolée... _Dit Callie._

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Arizona se recula et conclut qu'il était temps qu'elle parle à Callie.

«- Tout à l'heure, Addison faisait référence à mon passé. Je suis tombée amoureuse d'une fille il y a quelques mois, et elle s'en est aperçu. Elle ne l'a répété à personne mais a fait du charme à cette fille. Elles sont donc en quelques sortes ''sorties ensemble.'' Et ça m'a brisé le cœur. Et si elle a dit ça, c'est parce-ce qu'elle a comprit que ce que je ressens pour toi, ce n'est pas que de l'amitié...

- Je suis désolée qu'elle t'ait fait ça... »

Callie s'arrêta un moment, repensant à ce que venait de dire Arizona.

«- Ce n'est pas que de l'amitié ? Ça...

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi Calliope. J'adore être avec toi, passer du temps avec toi, comme aujourd'hui ! Et quand on est pas ensemble, je ne pense qu'à toi... Et ce depuis le début... Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre...

- Arizona... »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aoquesth :**** Ahahahah, ouiiii :)**

**seve2904 :**** Ahah ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 8.**

Quelques semaines passèrent, et la période des vacances de Noël arriva. Le début de relation entre Callie et Arizona avait été très timide, et elles se voyaient d'ailleurs toujours en cachette. En ce début de vacances, Teddy les avaient toutes les deux invitées à un concert qui avait eu lieu au théâtre de Seattle. Le dimanche soir, donc, les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent devant le théâtre, lieu où était réunis une centaine de personnes. Parmi tous ces gens, alors que les trois amies discutèrent, Marc se rapprocha du groupe, accompagné d'Henry. Ce dernier salua les filles et embrassa sa petite-amie. Arizona remarqua l'attitude de Mark, qui semblait faire preuve de timidité.

«- Tu es seul ce soir Mark ?_ Demanda la blonde._

- Hum, non, je suis venu avec Derek. Mais il est avec Meredith en ce moment, donc je les laissent un petit peu tous les deux. »

Callie, Arizona et Mark regardèrent Teddy et Henry, qui ne prêtaient plus attention aux gens situés autour d'eux.

«- Je pense que nous allons les laisser seuls eux-aussi... » _Déclara Callie._

Les trois compagnons partirent en direction du théâtre, laissant seuls les deux couples qui les avaient principalement accompagnés. Ils prirent leurs tickets et s'installèrent dans les premiers rangs de la salle. Le concert débuta et les trois adolescents passèrent une excellente soirée.

En sortant de la salle, aux alentours de minuit, tous parlèrent de ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils avaient été absolument conquis. Pour la première fois, Mark riait aux éclats avec Arizona et Callie. Il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait réellement être en compagnie des deux jeunes filles. Le jeune homme fut très vite rejoint par Derek, toujours accompagné de Meredith.

«- Eh Mark, te revoilà ! Je t'ai cherché partout dans la salle !

- J'étais devant, avec Callie et Arizona.

- Oh, pardon, monsieur était en très bonne compagnie.

- J'ai pensé que tu préférerais être seul avec Meredith. Et c'est vrai qu'elles sont de très bonne compagnie.

- Je pense surtout que Mark ne voulait pas tenir la chandelle. _Taquina Arizona._

- Oui, aussi ! »

Un rire vint couper la conversation, avant que Derek ne reprenne la parole.

«- Cette fois, c'est moi qui t'abandonnes, je passe la nuit chez Meredith ce soir !

- Ohoh, bonne nuit alors !

- Merci, bonne fin de soirée à vous ! »_ Répondit Derek en adressant un sourire à ses camarades._

À peine Derek partit que Teddy arriva.

«- Alors, vous avez aimé ?

- Ouais, c'était génial ! _Répondit Callie._

- Ca vous dit de venir chez moi maintenant ? »

Callie regarda ses camarades, y comprit Mark.

«- Vous êtes tous invités, même toi, Mark, si tu veux venir. Izzie ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

- C'est d'accord. _Répondit Mark._

- C'est bon pour nous ! » _Répondit Callie en regardant Arizona._

Les quatre camarades allèrent donc chez Teddy, et en effet, Izzie arriva quelques minutes après. Les discussions allaient bon train, et tandis que Callie, Teddy et Izzie parlaient entre elles, Arizona décida de questionner Mark.

«- Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas avec Lexie...

- Oui, je sais, elle avait une soirée avec ses amies.

- Tu veux dire, Lucy et Addison ?

- Ouais. »

Arizona se tut. Elle se rendit compte seulement l'énorme distance qui s'était installée entre ses anciennes meilleures amies et elle.

«- Tu as bien fait de les laisser tomber. _Reprit Mark._ Tu est beaucoup mieux avec des filles comme Callie ou Teddy.

- Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça de ta part... Tu les connais à peine...

- Ouais, je sais, mais je vois la différence entre votre groupe et celui de Lexie.

- Donc, ça t'ennuies de voir Lexie avec ces filles la ?

- Oui, assez...

- Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne lui en parles pas ?

- J'en sais rien... Parce-que je n'ai pas envie que l'on se prenne la tête à cause de ses amies...

- T'es trop mignon quand tu parles d'elle, on voit que tu l'aimes.

- Et elle m'aime aussi.

- Alors parles-lui en. Je suis sûre qu'elle essaiera de comprendre ton point de vue.

- Ouais, on verra. _Il détourna son regard vers les trois jeunes filles._ Tiens, regarde-les, en train de se battre pour une télécommande ! »_ Dit-il de manière assez forte pour que tout le monde l'entende._

Toutes rirent, se rendant compte de la situation.

La soirée continua et se termina avec une compétition sur un jeu vidéo. Ce fut Mark qui la remporta.

«- Bon, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. _Annonça Mark._

- Oh, déjà ? Ouais, remarque vu l'heure... Tu dois rentrer chez toi comment ? _Demanda Teddy._

- A pied.

- Oh, hum, tu veux pas plutôt rester dormir ici ? Parce-qu'il est 3 heures du matin quand même.

- Bah je n'habite pas très loin tu sais.

- Je préférerai que tu passes la nuit ici. Et vous, c'est pareil ! _Dit-elle en s'adressant à Callie et Arizona._

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, pas du tout, y'a de la place ! »

Teddy sourit et sortit quelques draps et quelques couvertures de son armoire, et les donna à ses invités. Tous se couchèrent et mirent quelques minutes avant de s'endormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Callie devait retrouver Teddy pour une après-midi entre amies. Quand elles se retrouvèrent, Callie ne put s'empêcher de demander à Teddy.

«- T'as pas invité Arizona ? Ni Izzie ?

- Izzie devait passer l'après-midi avec Henry. Et j'avais besoin de te parler, sans Arizona. »

Callie ne comprit pas tout de suite ce dont Teddy voulait tant lui parler. Elle le comprit quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elles étaient assises à un bar.

«- Alors, tu devais me parler de quoi ? Tout va bien ?

- Ah oui, oui ! Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de toi !

- Ah bon ?

- Enfin, surtout de toi et d'Arizona... C'est justement pour ça que je ne voulais pas l'inviter...»

Callie commençait à comprendre.

«- Ok, c'est bon, n'en dis pas plus. Tu as compris ? _Se résignât-elle._

- Evidemment que oui ! Ca fait combien de temps vous deux ?

- Un peu plus de deux mois.

- Ah ouais quand même ! T'aurais pu m'en parler avant ! _Taquina Teddy._

- On ne voulait pas en parler en fait...

- Oui, je me doute. Je suis contente pour vous. »

Callie marqua un temps d'arrêt.

«- D'autres personnes sont au courant ?

- Non, mais Mark, Izzie, Henry et Denny ont des doutes.

- Ouais, tous nos amis proches quoi.

- Oui, c'est ça. »

Les deux amies continuèrent de discuter, et à la fin de la journée, une fois rentrée chez elle, Callie réfléchit. Désormais, elle apprécierait de montrer à ses amis le couple qu'elle formait avec Arizona. Elle lui en parlerait la prochaine fois qu'elle la verrait.

Quelques jours plus tard, Noël arriva. Callie passa le réveillon avec sa sœur, son père et sa mère. Les fêtes, chez les Torres, étaient toujours très religieuses et n'enchantaient jamais complètement Callie. Arizona, quant à elle, était émerveillée par la magie du moment, retrouvant son âme d'enfant pour une journée.

Le soir du nouvel an, Teddy avait invité tous ses amis à venir chez elle. Izzie, Denny, Henry, Callie, Arizona et Mark étaient donc présents. Callie s'était lentement préparée, chez elle, à parler à Arizona de leur relation et du fait qu'elle voulait la rendre un minimum publique. Le soir-même, alors que la soirée commençait à peine, Callie s'assit à côté d'Arizona, dans le canapé.

«- Salut ma belle.

- Salut Calliope.

- Dis, je peux te parler d'un truc, c'est important ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Dis Arizona en prenant le visage de Callie entre ses mains.

- J'ai parlé à Teddy l'autre jour. Elle sait pour nous deux.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, si ce n'est qu'elle.

- Arizona. Je n'ai plus envie de me cacher. Surtout auprès de mes amis proches.

- Oui, je comprend...

- Tu n'as pas envie ?

- Si, si, ça me ferait très plaisir...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je crois que je suis encore un peu "timide" par rapport à la situation...

- Arizona, écoute moi. Je t'aime. Et tu m'aimes. Et je pense maintenant que nous avons été ensemble assez longtemps pour savoir ce que l'on veut. Et moi, je sais que je veux être avec toi, tout le temps. Je veux te prendre dans mes bras quand bon me semble, et je veux pouvoir t'embrasser quand je suis heureuse sans avoir à faire attention aux autres. Je veux ça, parce-que je t'aime, plus que tout.

- Calliope...»

Arizona, touchée par les paroles de Callie, s'approcha d'elle, et finit par l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres étaient serrées les unes contre les autres, oubliant tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles. Leurs amis assistèrent à la scène, un sourire aux lèvres.

La soirée se termina dans la joie, et tous trinquèrent pour la nouvelle année. Une année qui s'annonçait merveilleuse pour chacun d'entre eux, et plus particulièrement pour Callie et Arizona, qui avaient décidés de ne plus se cacher.

* * *

**Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce temps passé sans publier mais disons que j'ai de moins en moins de temps libre...Du coup, ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment génial, mais je me rattraperai sur le prochain, qui sera assez mouvementé :) J'essaierai donc d'être plus rapide, promis !**


	9. Chapter 9

**seve2904 : Peut-être bien !**

**Aoquesth : Non, non, pas pour l'instant ;) Ahah :D**

**kalex44 : Merci !**

* * *

**Chapitre 9.**

La rentrée avait déjà eu lieu depuis plusieurs jours au lycée de Seattle. Toutes les bandes d'amis s'étaient retrouvés, se racontant des petites anecdotes concernant leurs vacances et riant. Callie passait de plus en plus de temps avec Mark, avec qui elle s'entendait décidément merveilleusement bien. Petit à petit, ils avaient commencés à se confier l'un à l'autre, sur leurs petits soucis ou leurs doutes. Ils partageaient désormais presque tout. Et Mark était du genre très curieux lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arizona. Il aimait savoir tout ce qu'il se passait entre elles. Bien vite, il se rendit compte que ses deux jeunes filles formaient le couple parfait. Elles ne se disputaient jamais, s'échangeaient toujours des regards plein de tendresse, se taquinaient sans arrêt, et passaient énormément de temps ensemble, que ce soit au lycée ou en dehors. Les deux adolescentes gardaient toujours leur relation discrète, sauf quand elles étaient en compagnie de leur bande d'amis.

Un mercredi après-midi, Callie invita Arizona chez elle, comme elle le faisait presque toutes les semaines. Ce jour-là, elles décidèrent de regarder une comédie romantique, la pluie les obligeant à passer leur temps libre à l'intérieur. Soudainement, alors que le film venait juste de se terminer, Callie entendit quelque chose glisser sur le sol. Ne sachant pas d'où cela venait, elle regarda partout dans la salle, quand elle tomba sur une lettre, qui venait juste d'être glissée sous la porte. Elle attrapa cette lettre, surprise. Arizona l'encouragea à l'ouvrir. Pourtant, quand elle l'ouvrit, le cœur de Callie sembla s'arrêter. Une lettre, tapée à l'ordinateur, lui était adressée.

_Calliope,_

_Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vues. Oui, je sais, tu te demandes qui je suis. Mais je ne te le dirais pas, ce ne serait pas marrant. Je préfère t'avoir sous l'effet de la surprise. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, à Seattle. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Tu crois que les gens t'aiment, alors que ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être aimé par les gens, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il se passe pour toi. Alors maintenant, tu as le choix. Soit tu quittes la ville, soit c'est moi qui te l'a fait quitter. Tu m'as enlevé quelqu'un qui était très cher à mes yeux, et ça, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Dans tous les cas, tu vas devoir payer pour ce que tu as fais, il y a tellement de choses que tu as à te reprocher. Tout ce paye un jour ou l'autre Calliope. Peut-être que tu aurais dû rester dans ton ancienne ville, au lieu de vivre cette illusion de bonheur qui va bientôt t'être retiré. Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir au choix que je t'ai proposé. Sois tu pars et je te laisse tranquille, sois je te fais souffrir pour que tu partes. _

_Anonyme._

Callie s'effondra presque dans les bras d'Arizona en lisant cette lettre. Des larmes ruisselaient désormais sur ses joues, et ses émotions étaient devenues incontrôlables. Arizona tentait tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais il fallait bien admettre que la tâche était difficile. Au bout de quelques longues dizaines de minutes silencieuses, Callie cessa de pleurer et réussit à bégayer ces quelques mots :

"- Il faut que je m'en aille.

- Non, Callie, non ! Tu ne partiras pas ! Ce n'est qu'une simple lettre, c'est surement quelqu'un qui essaie de t'effrayer, rien de plus !

- Et bien, ça a marché, je suis terrifiée."

Arizona prit le visage de Callie entre ses mains.

"- Ecoute moi bien Calliope. Je resterai avec toi tous les jours, je ne te lâcherai pas, je dormirai avec toi s'il le faut, mais je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver. C'est clair ?"

Callie ne répondit pas. Elle vit dans le regard d'Arizona l'acharnement et la volonté de s'assurer de sa protection.

"- On ne sait même pas à qui on a à faire... _Reprit la latina._

- Nous allons bientôt le découvrir. Et je te jure que le jour où je découvre qui a fait ça, il va entendre parler de moi. Et il regrettera très vite son geste."

Décidément, Arizona était imperturbable. Elle était bien décidée à découvrir qui était caché derrière cette lettre, même si celle-ci ne représentait qu'une blague. Il faut dire que la jeune blonde ne voulait pas prendre cette menace au sérieux, car elle voulait être un maximum rassurante pour sa petite-amie. Très vite, elle lui fit oublier cette lettre, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur ses devoirs.

Le soir venu, Laura rentra avant même qu'Arizona n'eut le temps de partir. Elle voulait s'assurer que la latina ne se trouverait jamais seule chez elle. Les deux adolescentes avaient longuement discutés et avaient finalement décidés de ne rien dire aux parents de Callie. Du moins, pour l'instant. Quand Laura rentra, Arizona salua Callie et lui promis de venir la chercher le lendemain matin pour se rendre au lycée.

La soirée fut incroyablement longue pour Callie. Elle ne mangea presque rien, ce qui surpris ses parents. Elle monta très vite dans sa chambre, les saluant vaguement, et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle resta ainsi allongée pendant de longues minutes, ne sentant pas la fatigue. Elle se déshabilla lentement, et enfila une tenue de nuit. Avant de se recoucher sur son lit, Callie vérifia que rien de suspect n'était présent dans sa chambre. Bien vite, elle se rendit compte que tout était normal et partit donc se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Arizona vint chercher Callie chez elle. Laura, qui pour une fois commençait le travail plus tard dans la matinée, fut étonnée de voir la jeune blonde au seuil de sa porte.

"- Bonjour Arizona.

- Bonjour madame Torres. Je viens chercher Callie, je vais en cours avec elle ce matin.

- Salut Ari'. _Dit Callie, qui était en retrait._

- Salut. On y va ?

- Ouais."

Callie embrassa sa mère, et Arizona la salua. Puis elles partirent.

"- Tu as une mine terrible. _Dit Arizona._

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dormi cette nuit. Je suis restée éveillée et j'ai écouté tous les bruits qu'une nuit peut offrir.

- Calliope... Je t'ai demandé de ne pas t'inquiéter. Je m'en occupe.

- Je sais. Et je te fais confiance. Mais de savoir que je suis seule et que tu n'es plus là pour veiller sur moi, ça m'effraie..."

Arizona s'arrêta et regarda sa petite-amie dans les yeux.

"- Ce soir, je reste dormir chez toi alors.

- Non, Ari', non...

- Si, ce n'est pas négociable. Il faut que tu dormes. Et je serai là pour toi, cette nuit.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu vas dire à tes parents ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Callie n'avait jamais vu Arizona avec un tel comportement. Elle était tellement sûre d'elle et tellement décidée à mettre fin à cette histoire... Callie ne l'avait jamais vu si obstinée.

Toute la journée, au lycée, Teddy tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, aidée par Mark. Cependant, rien n'y faisait. Callie était ailleurs. Arizona avait prit l'initiative de leur expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et il allait de soie que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour elle. À la sortie des cours, Arizona demanda à Callie de l'attendre avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle se regroupa avec Teddy et Mark, tous les deux inquiets.

"- Bon courage pour ce soir Arizona. S'il y a le moindre problème, tu nous appelle.

- Merci. À demain."

Arizona avait dit à ses parents la simple vérité, mais en quelque peu étouffée. Elle leur avait simplement dit qu'une de ses amies était triste par rapport à quelque chose et qu'elle voulait passer la nuit avec elle pour qu'elle se sente rassurée. En arrivant chez Callie, la latina dû inventer un prétexte à la venue imprévue de son amie. Elle évoqua un exposé à faire en commun et que dormir ici serait bien plus pratique. La soirée chez les Torres se passa donc relativement bien, Laura s'entendant parfaitement bien avec Arizona. L'heure de se coucher arriva enfin. Callie n'avait prévu aucun matelas supplémentaire pour Arizona, c'est donc naturellement qu'elle lui proposa de dormir avec elle. Les deux jeunes filles étaient désormais côte à côte, laissant le silence régner dans la pièce. Arizona attendait et allait attendre que Callie s'endorme, mais malheureusement, la jeune latina luttait contre le sommeil. Arizona le remarqua et posa sa main sur celle de sa petite-amie.

"- Calliope, essaies de t'endormir, s'il te plaît.

- J'ai tellement peur...

- Oui je sais, mais il ne va rien t'arriver, je te le promets. Je suis là."

Callie se releva sur son coude et embrassa la jolie blonde. Elle lui murmura un "merci" et se rallongea. Elle serra la main de sa compagne avant, enfin, de réussir à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil d'Arizona les réveilla. Callie ne s'était pas réveillée de la nuit mais n'avait pas lâché la main de la blonde. Cette dernière patienta quelques instants avant de voir Callie se réveiller.

"- Bonjour beauté. _Lui dit-elle d'une voix douce._

- Bonjour.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien. Merci. Et toi ?

- Oui, aussi."

Après quelques secondes, Arizona proposa à Callie l'idée qu'elles aillent prendre un petit-déjeuner, copieux de préférence, afin que Callie puisse reprendre des forces. Malheureusement, la latina ne mangea presque rien mais semblait nettement plus rassurée depuis que sa petite-amie était à ses côtés. Après le repas, elles partirent se préparer, chacune de leur côté, même si Arizona restait prudente sur tout ce que faisait Callie. À peine furent-elles arrivées au lycée que Teddy s'empressa de venir leur parler. Elle demanda à Arizona comment c'était déroulée la soirée de la veille :

"- Alors, ça c'est bien passé hier soir ?

- Oui ça va, elle a réussit à dormir toute la nuit.

- Super. Et toi, tu as dormi ?

- Un peu moins mais j'ai suffisamment dormi, ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que ce soir c'est le week-end et que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester les deux jours avec elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne sera pas seule, ses parents seront là.

- Oui, tu as raison."

Arizona prit Callie par la bras et l'amena en cours. À l'heure de midi, les conversations autour de la table étaient rassemblées sur une sujet : La dissertation de philosophie qu'ils avaient à faire ce week-end. Tous commençaient à parler de leurs grandes idées tandis que d'autres râlaient de l'avoir à faire. Soudainement, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore prit part à la conversation, Callie s'adressa à Arizona :

"- Je vais rester ce soir à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Je me sentirai mieux au lycée plutôt que chez moi.

- D'accord. Tu veux que quelqu'un reste avec toi ? Ca ne me dérange pas tu sais.

- Non c'est bon, je te remercie. Je t'appellerai s'il y a le moindre soucis.

- D'accord."

La réponse d'Arizona avait été douce, rassurante.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa normalement, puis 17 heures arriva. Les cours se terminaient enfin pour la bande d'amis. Comme elle l'avait dit le midi même, Callie se rendit à la bibliothèque afin de travailler. À cette heure-ci, seuls 2 ou 3 élèves étaient encore là. Callie scruta leurs visages et ne leur trouva rien de suspects, alors elle s'assit à une table et se mit à travailler.

Une heure et demi plus tard, c'est la bibliothécaire qui vint rappeler à Callie qu'il fallait qu'elle parte. La jeune latina ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Il faisait déjà nuit et l'ambiance ne lui assurait rien de bon. Et alors qu'elle commençait à marcher en direction de chez elle, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna subitement mais ne vit rien. Elle pensa que la peur avait définitivement prit le dessus et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses. Elle continua donc d'avancer, quand elle vit une ombre sous un lampadaire. Aussitôt, elle reconnue Addison. Callie se figea, faisant le rapprochement entre la rousse et la lettre.

"- Ola Calliope."

Callie ne répondit pas. Addison se rapprocha d'elle, très vite rejoint par Lexie et Lucy.

"- Regardez qui est là._ Dit Lucy_. Quel hasard que nous nous croisions. Que faisais-tu ? Tu travaillais ? Sûrement oui. Alors, tout va bien dans ta petite vie ? Tu aimes Seattle ?

- Laissez-moi. _Tenta de dire Callie, faible_.

- Oh, bien sûr qu'on va te laisser. Mais pas tout de suite. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire..."

Callie était totalement terrorisée, mais en même temps, tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en trouver les réponses, qu'elle reçut un coup de poing dans la figure. Elle s'écroula à terre et sentit son nez saigner. Les trois populaires se regroupèrent autour d'elle et la ruèrent de coup, sans que Callie ne puisse se défendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ne voyant pas de réaction de la part de la brune, les trois adolescentes décidèrent de s'enfuir.

Le lendemain matin, on entendit hurler dans la rue. Une vieille femme venait de trouver le corps immobile de Callie. Elle appela aussitôt les secours, mais son cri avait interpelé plusieurs curieux. Tous s'étaient regroupés autour de la victime et l'intervention des secours ne fut pas de trop. Ils firent reculer les passants et amenèrent Callie, en urgence, à l'hôpital. Dans l'ambulance, ils appelèrent les parents de Callie, qui étaient totalement paniqués. À l'heure actuelle, Callie était en danger, son état était critique. Quand son brancard arriva à l'hôpital, on lui laissa une chambre en salle de réanimation. Les médecins, pendant plus de dix minutes, tentèrent de la ramener. Ils leur fallut s'armer d'une grande patience avant d'entendre le bruit de la machine qui annonçait que le cœur de Callie s'était remit à battre. Ses parents arrivèrent juste après, les larmes aux yeux. Ils hurlaient, se demandant pourquoi ceci était arrivé à leur fille. Le médecin qui avait prit en charge Callie, Miranda Bailey, réussit à les calmer, les rassurant sur l'état de santé de leur fille.

"- Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé avec votre fille, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on l'a frappé. Je pense que ça a du se passer hier soir. Elle est encore inconsciente mais son état est stable.

- Qui a bien pu faire ça à ma fille ?"

Laura était décidée à trouver le coupable. Elle demanda à Carlos de rester auprès de sa fille pendant qu'elle se chargeait du reste. Avant qu'elle ne parte, le docteur Bailey revint la voir, une mauvaise nouvelle en tête.

"- Madame Torres, l'état actuel de votre fille ne lui permet pas de recevoir de visites. Je suis désolée...

- Comment ça ? Mais je veux voir ma fille !

- Je suis navrée, nous sommes obligés d'interdire les visites pour deux semaines...

- Deux semaines ?" _S'écria Laura._

Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son mari, qui remercia le médecin et ramena sa femme.

* * *

**Voila le neuvième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, même si, je l'admet, il n'est pas très joyeux. À bientôt ! :)**


End file.
